Apartment Shenanigans
by Saho07
Summary: I finished reading r's story Apartment for the one millionth time and I absolutely adore this fan fic, but I always wanted a little more. So I wrote a fin fic. This story takes place after the events of their story so I highly recommend that you go read their story first. I posted a link down below. /s/11203241/13/Apartment Gohan X Piccolo


It wasn't his birthday, or Christmas, or any other sort of day that would warrant this type of surprise, and yet here it was. Sitting perfectly placed in the dead center of his bed, was a present. The paper was a deep green with a little pink bow on top. Gohan picked up the package, which was roughly the size of a brick, and read the card.

_To Gohan. From Videl. I saw this today while I was shopping and couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy it *winky face*_

Gohan sighed loudly. He loved Videl but honestly sometimes she was just too much. She was always buying him things that were extremely overpriced, and as Gohan tore of the green paper, he prayed that this was not going to he too extravagant. Underneath the paper was a simple brown box. No labels or pictures of any kind. Gohan could smell the faint smell of rubber or silicon and, for a moment, got excited. There was a new gaming controller out for his favorite game that was decked out in a silicone skin with his favorite character printed on top. Gohan thought about buying it, and even expressed the thought to Videl, but changed his mind as he thought of all the other more practical things he had to buy.

So, feeling extremely excited, Gohan tore open the box and pulled out the tissue paper that was inside. What he found made his whole body freeze on the spot. It was not a controller. This object was something Gohan had never, not once in his whole life, ever thought he'd ever own. It was also in a color Gohan never thought one of these could come in. There, sitting heavily in the box, in his hand, was a bright pink dildo.

Gohan swallowed dryly. He couldn't move, couldn't think. He honestly didn't know what to do next. Videl had bought him a pink dildo.

"_What the hell is wrong with her?" _Gohan thought, "_Does she actually expect me to use this thing?"_

Tentatively, Gohan picked the dildo up out of the box with his right hand and found he had three thoughts that ran very quickly through his mind. It was these three thoughts that, in the end, would be his undoing.

As he held the object in his hand Gohan realized that firstly, it was roughly the same size as Piccolo's male member, though not the same texture. Not that Videl would know about that, but she was very accurate in her guess. Secondly, It was almost exactly the same color. Gohan thought back to all the times when he had held Piccolo in his hand or in his mouth. He loved seeing that beautiful shade of pink. In fact it was quickly becoming his favorite color. Right alongside the green of Piccolo's skin, and the deep purple of his blushes.

Gohan could feel himself growing hard from the mental onslaught from his mind. He swallowed heavily, lust pooling in his gut. It was then that he had his final, most condemning of all thoughts.

"_I wonder if it feels like Piccolo too?"_

Gohan's whole body jerked as he threw the dildo down on the bed and quickly stormed over to the door of his bedroom. It was as if that one thought was a bolt of lightning, shocking him to his very core. His heart was racing, blood was pounding in his ears. He and Piccolo had not done anything remotely close to penetration yet, but Gohan couldn't deny that he had done some research and some experimentation.

One night, while Piccolo was away, he had looked up the exact details of how two men have sex. He even bought lube, which he had carefully hidden in his closet, just in case. But things never got that far. It reminded Gohan of a game of chicken. There were many times either one of them could have taken that next step but both would swerve away at the last second. In the back of his mind Gohan knew he would have to be the one. Piccolo, after all, was still very unsure of how all these things worked.

Gohan glanced over at the bed. The dido's bright color standing out against his bedding. He could feel his cock twitch in excitement. Gohan had one last moment of internal struggle. He knew Piccolo was away, training in the forest, so he had the whole night to himself.

"_What harm could it do?"_

With a loud sigh Gohan walked over to his closet, retrieved the lube from its hiding place, and with a towel walked back over to the bed.

He laid the towel down on the bed, not wanting to make a mess of his bedding, and removed his clothes. As he took off his jeans his cock sprang free and twitched again in excitement. His heart was still pounding as a mixture of shame and excitement wracked his whole body. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but at the same time, he desperately wanted to do it.

Gohan laid down on his side and, opening the bottle of lube, began coating his fingers with it. He had tried fingering himself before, but it was only ever in the shower. Slowly he pressed a finger in, wincing a little at the stretch. Slowly he worked himself looser, giving his throbbing cock a few tugs every now and again. He didn't want to come, not yet. The whole point of this was to try out the dildo.

Slowly he added a second finger, then a third. By the time he had four of them in, Gohan was a mess. He had never gotten this far before. As he was exploring, his finger tip brushed a spot that made his whole body seize and his voice cry out. Gohan panted loudly, his fingers stilled inside himself.

"_So that was the spot the books were talking about…"_

Gohan had read about the pleasure the prostate could give, but this was the first time he had felt it.

Slowly Gohan withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the dildo, coating it heavily with lube, and before he could change his mind, began pressing the tip into himself. He felt the head slid past the first ring of muscles, it felt way different than his fingers. More solid, but if he was being honest, way better. Slowly he pressed forward, feeding more and more of the dildo into himself. He winced slightly and stopped. The dildo was thicker than his fingers had been and was stretching him way more. Slowly he pulled the dildo back, then pressed it in again. He repeated this action, pushing it in further, and accidentally bumped the head against his prostate. Stars swam across his vision, his body shook as he felt a wave of pleasure sweep through him.

Gohan rolled over, propping himself up on his knees with his head pressing into the bed. With one hand he pumped his steadily leaking erection, and with the other, he thrusted the dildo in and out of his ass, doing his best to hit his prostate with every thrust. He was oblivious to the outside world, and to the familiar presence that was lurking just outside his bedroom window.


End file.
